Late Night at the Beach
by write.your.feelings
Summary: Genderbent Percy (Peyton) and Annabeth (Adam) spend a night on the beach as Peyton comforts Adam about the recent loss of his girlfriend Lucy. (Luke) *as suggested by ObeliskX*


Late Night at the Beach

"I'm really sorry about her," the voice snapped Adam out of his trance as he flinched. The glittering lake reflected in his eyes and the moonlight cast a soft glow on his tanned skin, making him seem much paler than he actually was. Adam hung his head and pressed his lips together. Memories of Lucy washed through his brain, her kicking up sand while dancing on the beach, her struggling to get the canoe into the water but refusing his help with ambition. He vividly remembered her stringy blonde hair obscuring her vision with everything she did and how he would gently tuck it behind her ears.

"Don't worry about it," Adam sighed and tried for a smile to no avail. His curls fell into his eyes and he jerked his head to the side, "There's nothing we can do about it now. We've just got to move on." Adam wondered if he meant what he was saying. Of course at the time, he could've saved Lucy. If he'd just turned around a second earlier . . .

"Yeah," Adam pushed his thoughts as far back in his mind as he could and focused on the warm voice behind him. It was so soothing and easy to listen to, "I'm worried about you, though. You don't seem to be handling it as well as you're making it."

"I think I'm handling it just fine," Adam retaliated with annoyance and whipped around to see Peyton innocently standing behind him with her hands in her pockets. Her black hair was falling out of her ponytail and her eyes matched the color of the lake. They often did that, seeing that she was a daughter of Poseidon.

"Sorry," Percy looked away an cleared her throat, "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine," Adam shook his head, "My fault. I shouldn't have said that." He patted the empty space on the towel next to him that Lucy used to occupy.

"Take a seat." he said as more of an order than a suggestion.

Peyton hesitantly shuffled over and sat on the sandy towel. She kicked off her flip-flops and buried her feet in the cool sand. Awkward silence stretched on for a solid minute before Peyton spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked with uncertainty, "Sorry, that sounded lame."

"Not really," Adam answered, "But I suppose I have to sooner or later. Isn't that right?"

"I guess," Peyton shrugged, "It might help."

"What else can I possibly say?" Adam's voice began to waver, "The cyclops came too fast and I wasn't there for her. I should have been. That's what I promised."

Adam's lip quivered and he blinked tightly, "Well, I didn't keep that promise very well, did I?"

His voice broke and he pulled his knees in, using them to hide his face.

"I should've been there. It's not my fault but I could've prevented it. I'm a horrible person."

Peyton's face softened and she jumped in, "Woah, woah, woah," she held up her hands, "You're not a horrible person. You're not even a bad person. You know what? You're a great person. You did everything you could've done and you can't beat yourself up for that."

Adam sniffed, "I guess you're right, but she's still dead."

Only the sound of the lightly crashing waves could be heard. It was the first time that Adam had said the "d" word since Lucy's death. The word felt strange on his tongue. There was yet another long pause. The stars shone brightly along with the moon and birds circled freely. The sky was ebony. Peyton spoke first.

"How's the architecture stuff going?" she asked as lightly as she could.

"Good," Adam replied uneasily at the sudden change of subject.

"You're really great at drawing. Personally, I suck at drawing. I can barely draw a stick figure. But you, you draw these monstrous buildings with columns and domes and giant-ass doors and just, wow. I wish I could jump into those drawings and live there myself."

Peyton's words were oddly comforting to Adam. He smiled without force and looked at Peyton.

"Thank you," he nodded, "I really appreciate that."

"You are most certainly welcome." Peyton grinned, "So are you going to build those things one day?"

"That's the plan." Adam stared into the stars like he was looking into the future, "I want to be known for my work. I want to go down in history and have my name remembered for eons. Adam Chase: Architect Extraordinare." It was the first time he'd genuinely felt peaceful since the death of his girlfriend. He felt content sitting next to Peyton and talking about his dreams in a weird way.

"So what're your plans? What are you going to be known for?" he asked Peyton.

"Me?" she looked surprised, "Oh, I have no plans. I just want to finish senior year first before I worry about anything else. One thing at a time."

"That's a neat idea," Adam admitted, "Not the way I like to do things but it's a nice way of thinking."

"I'm not all about the one thing at time thing. I mean, someday I'd like to live peacefully for once in a cute little house with kids and no monsters in sight."

Peyton blushed, "Sorry, too personal. I get carried away sometimes."

"That's alright." Adam subconsciously scooted closer to Peyton.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to think I'm a complete weirdo."

Adam slowly slid his hand behind Peyton as she rambled. Their faces became dangerously close. Peyton was about to start another sentence when Adam gently brushed his lips against hers. Peyton took a second before she realized what was happening and kissed him back. Her lips were soft and tasted like artificial berries. He placed his hand gently on her cheek as they kissed. When they broke apart, Adam spoke.

"Wanna go to your cabin?"

"Uh-huh," Peyton nodded and licked her lips quickly.

And the rest is history.


End file.
